


Friction (DISCONTINUED)

by shoyotheninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Badass Hinata, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Blood and Violence, CIA Agent Hinata Shouyou, Everyone's bi, F/F, F/M, Hinata's Harem, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inarizaki cartel, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Hinata Shouyou, Undercover, Undercover Missions, no beta we die like daichi, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyotheninja/pseuds/shoyotheninja
Summary: Kokusui-kai is a Yakuza clan in charge of the Ginza district in Tokyo. Kokusui-kai has a strong allegiance with the Inarizaki Cartel; something looked down on by the other clans.When the oyabun*, Kazuyoshi Kudo, seemingly commits suicide, there are several fights between the many Yakuza's organizations, creating a rupture within the system of the most famous and solid mafia. Yakuza is in pieces and Kokusui-kai declares itself independent, making many other branches of the mafia follow suit. Soon enough it feels like an underground civil war and the USA cannot help but intervene, illegally.Shouyou Hinata has two jobs: find out what made the most organized mafia in the world lose its power in a matter of months; and who is the head behind this mess. If only he knew where he was getting himself into.*Oyabun: leader of a Yakuza clan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 161





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing this plot out... feel free to leave a comment and a request!
> 
> I love to read theories.

**Washington, DC.**

**10:37 am.**

_What did I do wrong?_

That was the single question on Shouyou's mind as he walked as confidently as possible through the headquarters, moving towards the main office and quite possibly the most secure room in the whole building. Some heads turned towards the man, brows moving upwards in confusion as to who exactly was that and why he was dressed the way he was.

But it didn't affect the man at all. Sure, many things had changed in the past seven years that he's been undercover, but he could still find himself around without help. Most people wouldn't recognize the man anyway, not when his chin had grown a slight stubble, as orange as his hair, and his shoulders were now larger than his hips by quite some space. No, people would never think this was the tiny boy that passed the exams by pure luck.

The last time he was in that building was around ten years ago, when he had just gotten out of "The Farm" after finishing his training. It was uncommon for a field agent to be called back from a mission this long, but he guessed it was for a good reason. He had to change names at least twice during the last mission and things weren't progressing in the past few months. Everything from then was just useless.

The director's assistant smiled at him once he reached her table, giving her his name in a small voice to ensure no one else in the building would be able to hear. Shouyou Hinata.

She nodded her head, blonde curls moving along and said the director was expecting him already.

And then his black boots took him inside, leather gloves grabbing the door knob and twisting it gently. The first thing to notice is the smell. The office smelled like cleaning products and nicotine. A smell the man was very much used to by now.

Looking straight ahead he sees the big United States of America flag on the wall, hanging a few inches above the pictures of all the former directors of CIA. Just below the pictures he sees an old white man at his sixties, arms crossed over his desk and a rough face that would be any child's worst nightmare, dark eyes looking back his mahogany ones with a serious expression, although he's not sure the old man knows any other facial expression. He extends one arm, pointing at the chair in front of his wooden desk and Shouyou takes it without missing a beat.

Director Brennan shakes his gloved hand. Shouyou has shaken hands with criminals, serial killers, drug dealers and some others he can't even bring himself to remember. Director Brennan's hands was just as bloodstained as any of them.

"Welcome back, agent Hinata." The man's voice is cold, like the room around them. Shouyou doesn't feel at home at all, but this had nothing to do with where he was. "First, I wanted to personally thank you for your service the past few years. Your work was impeccable and brought many criminals to justice."

"Thank you, sir." Shouyou said, just as coldly. He wasn't there just to get himself a medal of honor. Hell, his name wasn't even in the records. For all the world knew, he was just another person involved in criminal activities that just happen to be caught by cops every time he moved. The last person on this building with a chance of getting honored was him.

Brennan opens a drawer and picks up a thick folder from it, pushing the papers towards Hinata. "How is your Japanese, Shouyou?" That was the single question Shouyou felt like smiling at, because he trained it daily, afraid that all this time speaking both Portuguese and Spanish would make him forget his mother language. "I'm sure you heard about the conflicts that have been going on since last year in Japan. Yakuza has been suffering ever since the suicide of Kazuyoshi Kudo. Small clans are battling over territory and claiming independence, working with overseas gangs to keep their strength."

Shouyou, who had already grabbed the folder and was now just passing through the pages, looked up once he figured out what he was supposed to do. "The suicide was so sudden that no one knows who inherited Kazuyoshi's place."

The director nodded. "Japan's whole structure could crumble, from street gangs going wild to politicians bankrupting the country. Yakuza was the thing that kept everyone in check. It was the balance of the State. If the balance breaks..."

There was nothing else to say. Japan would be in ruins if the underground civil war went on for another year.

"No one can know about this, Hinata." Brennan's words rang in his ears, hours later, as he texted acquaintances from a burner phone to provide him all the material he needed.

_It was time to go home._


	2. Emperor's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a job to do and he won't play around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is REALLY short but it's just the introduction to more characters for now, to get you guys used to their personalities.
> 
> Yes, Shouyou is a badass, you'll love it though, I promise!
> 
> Also, TW for blood and violence. Every chapter from now on will probably have violence, this is not a really sweet AU, beware and please let me know in the comments what you're thinking about the story so far.
> 
> No proofread we die like real men.

Hinata had to disappear.

Two weeks after he left the CIA headquarters, he drove a rental car up to Canada and took the first clandestine flight out of there, ending up in Spain. There, another rental car under another false name was taken until he reached Austria, where he once more changed his identity to take yet another clandestine flight to Japan.

The reason for all of this was a small box he had to refill with ice every couple of hours.

It was the very hard earned pass to get on Inarizaki's leader's good side.

Shouyou arrived late at night in Tokyo, which was exactly what he planned. It was around nine when one of his acquaintances passed him by on the street, bumping into his shoulder and leaving a small note on his coat as the ginger put a good amount of money on his jacket. To anyone watching, it was just two strangers bumping into each other for a slip second.

That slip second gave Shouyou the address he needed. Just outside of downtown, a small club seemed harmless to the eye. If it wasn't for the address, maybe Shouyou would ignore it completely, but that was his destination.

The man on the door seemed three times the orange haired man's size, but that just meant he was at least six times too slow to stop him. "Name?" The man spoke, a hand in front of Shouyou's chest as to stop him from going inside the club.

" _Tsukasa Shinobu._ " His voice didn't falter for a second as he said so, making the man go wide-eyed before looking him up and down. Shouyou was wearing joggings, running shoes and a sweatshirt. He carried a backpack and his orange hair was messily falling on his face, almost covering his eyes. His stubble had grown and it was almost possible to see a mustache there. He didn't look like the main clan's oyabun at all.

"You can't go in."

Hinata rolled his eyes internally. "Tell Miya I have something of Tsukasa he might want."

And so the man did, whispering in his tiny lapel mic the information with an amused tone. Soon enough two other guards just as big as the first one came to search him up. He was taken into a side room and his bag was being examinated by one of the meatheads. But the iron box was sealed with a password that Shouyou refused to tell them even as he was groped in search for any weapon.

"Well, looks like I might have to talk to you after all," one of the big guards kept his hands on Shouyou's shoulders, keeping the orange haired man on his fragile wooden chair. As if the rope around his wrists weren't enough to contain him. "They said you have an interesting box in here that might belong to Tsukasa-san."

Hinata looked the man up and down. Dyed blond hair, a small stubble on his chin and under his nose in a failed attempt to create a mustache, he wore a three piece suit, pants and coat in a deep and dark blue while his button up shirt was black, almost see-through. It didn't take that much to Shouyou to see who he was speaking to. So instead of answering the man in front of him, his mahogany eyes moved to the walls until he found the camera he was looking for. "People might not appreciate your substitute playing your role, Miya-san. I carried this gift all the way from Hawaii just for you, it would be a pity to have to take it back."

The man in front of him looked confused for a split second before his eyes followed Shouyou's to the camera on the far right of the ceiling. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Your _boss_ ," Hinata said as if it was obvious. He had somewhat of a smirk on his lips that made de dyed blond's stomach curl. "You're way in over your head if you think I'm going to open that box for you." He spat, almost mocking the man in front of him.

It was coming, sooner or later. Dyed blond was obviously not enjoying his way of talking and soon enough his fist had collided with Shouyou's jaw in an incredibly strong punch that managed to send the orange-haired man to the ground. 

The door opens a few moments later, a copy of the dyed blond man, except his hair was grey. "That's enough, Atsumu," his stern voice was enough to stop his twin brother, making him clench his fists and take a step back, head bowed in respect. As he did so, loud laughter filled the room. Mahogany eyes looked at him from the ground, unable to get up due the thick rope restraining the movements of his arms.

Osamu Miya moved his hands to the huge guard, ordering him to put the ginger back in his seat without a word. Once the laughter died down, the man dressed in a long white trench coat and an elegant black turtle neck was staring deep into Shouyou's eyes. He knew that was the Miya he was looking for. "The password is 67268."

"Oh?"

"It's a gift, as I said before. To you, specifically." Although he haven't done it in over a decade, Shouyou brought himself to bow his head formally to the leader.

Atsumu wanted to punch him again, harder. But nonetheless, his curiosity got the best of him and his gaze went to the box that his brother was now opening on top of the table. The top blocked Atsumu's view of the total content of the box, but he could definitely see chunks of ice. "My my," Osamu said, a rather large smile on his face as he did so. Atsumu, for a slip second, thought it would've been better if he had never left his bed this morning. There wasn't many occasions where Osamu in fact smiled. Not truthfully, at least. "You said you came from Hawaii?" The ginger nodded, his lower lip dripping blood on his shirt although he didn't look fazed at all.

"I was on my way to escape a sicario on Chile, thought about the best place to come for asylum and the rumors about the cartel told me this would be a good enough of an offer to at least get on my feet for a few days." Shouyou said, tilting his head to the side as his tongue darted across his broken lip.

Osamu nodded to himself, smiling at the content on the box for a couple of seconds before turning it towards Atsumu.

It made sense, Atsumu thought.

Inside the box, the ring finger of a Yakuza oyabun who had been hiding from Osamu for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa Shinobu is the head of the biggest Yakuza clan, rival to the clan that Inarizaki has pledged their alliance to.
> 
> Feel free to DM me on Twitter (shoyotheninja) about doubts and/or if you want me to send you a message every time I post a new chapter!


	3. Lucky Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, I'm really sorry. Next one will bigger, pinky promise.

Atsumu and the guard were soon dismissed with a flick of Osamu's wrist. He took it upon himself to free Shouyou from his restraints, letting the thick rope fall to the floor with a thud as Hinata massaged his reddening wrists.

The box with Yamaguchi-gumi's leader ring finger was still open, a ring glistering along the long dead finger. "How'd manage to do that?"

Shouyou didn't move from his seat, instead making himself more comfortable and crossing one of his leg over the other. "I had enough contacts in Hawaii that week, it was mostly luck." He lied with the easiness of a professional. Perhaps because he was one. "He was in a club that night, extortion in person is never a good idea, you know? Anyways, I killed two of his security guards and went in, knocked him out cold and cut his finger. Left before anyone noticed the guards."

Osamu wasn't naive, though. He knew that wasn't the truth all. But it's not like he gave two shits about how the boy did it. He had a trophy finger from the biggest boss in Japan and the guy who did it for him was offering himself up to run away from some stupid gangs in South America. This was good enough for him.

"Let me get this clear," Osamu leaned against the desk slightly, gloved hands pointing to the orange haired man. "You want me," his index finger then moved towards himself. "To keep you away from a hitman?" Shouyou nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "So you couldn't deal with a hitman, but you could knock out one of the most powerful men in Japan and cut off his finger without a scratch?"

Osamu laughed in delight as the ginger nodded. "The hitman also happens to be my ex-boyfriend," Shouyou added, making Osamu laugh harder. This was all too good for him.

"Amazing," he said between his giggles, shaking his head for a moment before his serious semblance came back. "Do you want protection or a job, punk?"

A smirk crossed Shouyou's face. "The best defense is attacking."

And that was how Shouyou got told he need to clean up before being seen as one of them. He was given a new phone that he was to keep on him at all times, because a job could appear at any moment.

Hinata walked out of the club with the feeling that it was way too easy to get on Osamu's good side, but it wouldn't be as easy to get closer to the bigger wolves. Kokusui-kai although very powerful and rich, was a rather small clan. That meant it wasn't as easy to find a member just going shopping. Hell, from what the agent knew so far the whole clan could've been changed after the old oyabun's death. At least, he thought as he entered a comfy-looking hostel, it was something.

He had nothing but a backpack full of money, fake IDs and two changes of clothes that needed washing. Hinata made a mental note to wake up early to go get himself more clothes.

Before he could even take his shoes off in the genkan, he heard steps coming towards his rented room. It was illegal to have a gun and the consequences of being caught with one in Japan were far too risky for him to bring one, but it didn't stop him from planting very sharp knives in very strategical points of his rented room. One which was right at the pillar besides the fusuma, right where he'd slide open to leave the room.

The tall figure stood outside his room for a second. "Is anyone there?" The person outside was a man, probably around Shouyou's age.

He tied his shoes back again and moved slowly towards the fusuma. "Yes," he claimed, sliding the tiniest bit open, only enough for his eyes to look at the man before him. "Who are you?"

It was a genuine question. Shouyou had to keep tabs on everyone important in Tokyo in order to keep his identity unknown. The tall, slim boy in front of him looked like no one important. He had straight black hair falling on his face, beautiful blue eyes and had the word boredom written all over his face. "Sorry to bother you," he gave slight bow towards Hinata, but the ginger knew he didn't mean those words at all. Etiquette. "I'm Kageyama Tobio, I'm staying next door."

"Hinata Shouyou," the ginger gave a minimal bow of his head. The last thing he needed was his new neighbor being suspicious of him. "How can I be of help, Kageyama-kun?"

"Oh," he shook his head for a moment, his tense lips forming somewhat a smile. Hinata would give him the benefit of the doubt. "I ran out of milk, I was hoping you'd have some to lend me."

For a minute he tried to picture what could give him the impression that Hinata had anything to eat at all in his room. "Would you care to wait for a moment? I might have to check if I do in fact have it." And Kageyama bowed his head in appreciation as Hinata closed the fusuma.

Stepping out of his running shoes, he went to the small refrigerator, opening the door only to find a carton of milk. It was probably already there when he rented the room a couple of hours prior. He grabbed the carton and went back to the fusuma, tearing it open and watching as Kageyama seemed surprised. "It must be my lucky day. Thank you very much, Hinata-san."

With a very accentuated bow of his upper body, Kageyama left to his room. Hinata closed the fusuma once more, going straight to the bathroom.

In an hour he was a new person. The small stubble he once had was gone, his eyebrows plucked and the hair that covered them was cut shorter. He already got enough attention because of the color of his hair, he didn't need the big length to be alarming as well.

After a refreshing shower, he went right to sleep. The phone given by Osamu clutched to his hand under his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is younger than Hinata.
> 
> There's more to him than it looks.


	4. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's first orders are rather easily.
> 
> The following commands are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread, sorry for any mistakes!!!

Nine in the morning Hinata had already taken another shower, put a good amount of money in his pocket and went shopping. After, of course, he used make-up to hide the slightly purple mark around his busted lower lip.

It was a good thing he was so close to the Ginza district. Not just because it was the area of influence of the Kokusui-sai, but also because it was the best place to buy new clothes.

While in one pocket he had the rather bulging amount of money, in the other he had Osamu's phone. He didn't need to keep any other phone with him, he was there solemnly to obey Inarizaki's orders until he could climb up the food chain. Always alert for anyone following him, Hinata brought enough clothes of different types, hats, glasses, suits, ties and waistcoats.

Shouyou was an actor at heart. If anything, his job was pretty much all about acting. After years of wearing dirty and loose clothes to survive the heat of South America, he was finally in a place where he could dress more properly. At noon, the orange haired man was already dressed in black dress pants that fit his thick thighs just right, white button up that hugged his arms and a black waistcoat to match his pants. He was walking down the street, as many shopping bags on his left hand as he could hold while he looked for somewhere to eat.

It was when his phone rang. He didn't skip a beat before pulling it against his ear, a serious expression on his face as he awaited for orders. "Across the street, woman, long black hair, wine dress." Shouyou looked across the street and found the target. "Go up to her and tell she looks even better in person, then sit with her."

The phone went mute, signaling the end of the call. Hinata wasn't the least bit surprised though. He knew that phone was pretty much a GPS to keep track of where he was at all times. Osamu was keeping tabs on him 24/7 to make sure he could be trusted. Without question he crossed the street and walked up to the woman. Her slightly wavy hair fell down her neck and shoulders and moved with the wind, she looked beautiful before he even caught a glimpse of her face. Once he did, though, he was relieved he had changed into this suit. Denim pants and a red sweatshirt would be the last look he wanted to be seen wearing while in the company of that gorgeous woman.

Once standing besides her table, he gave her a small smile. She looked up, sunglasses at the tip of her delicate nose as she had a bored expression all over her face. "You look even better in person," he said before bowing respectfully.

"You flatter me," her voice was soft, she managed the tiniest smile he'd even seen before signaling for the chair across the table, where he sat and let his bags by his side. "I see you're also a man of taste," she complimented clothing choice for the day. He wondered what her role was for a few moments, trying to picture that woman anywhere but in magazine covers wearing the fanciests design clothes. "You must be hungry," she stated rather than questioned.

They ate in silence, Hinata deep in thoughts about what kind of meeting was that and who the hell was that woman. Once he was done with lunch, she picked up a thin file from her bag and slid it across the table towards Shouyou's hands. "There's a gift for you in there," she said, leaning back and crossing her arms. Shouyou grabbed the file, nodding as he pulled it closer to himself. "Osamu wants you to burn it after you read it, don't forget this."

Shouyou felt like he could snort. As if he would ever keep any paper. He was smarter than that. "Will do."

She kept analyzing him for a couple more seconds before putting her sunglasses back on. "Keep an eye on your neighbors." The woman pretty much whispered to him, as if she wasn't supposed to say this out loud and Hinata wondered for a second if his phone was bugged so badly that Osamu was listening to everything at all times.

It was quite possible.

"Thank you for the food," he said as she got up, following suit and walking in the opposite direction she went. The files were inside one of his shopping bags, the one he held the closest. Hinata didn't thought he could walk that fast, but he managed to get back into his room in less than fifteen minutes. His rushed through the fusuma, closing it before tossing his shoes aside.

Hinata looked through the whole open room before opening the file.

Inside there was multiple names of members of Yakuza that lived in Tokyo and opposed any threat to both Inarizaki and Kokusui-sai. Through the first couple of pages he was bored, because he already knew these names and faces beforehand. It was around the middle that he finally understood the mess the former Yakuza clan was in. The names of former members of Kokusui-sai started to appear as high-level threats, confirming that the new boss had made quite a disturbance. They were not the most important people from the clan at all, but it still felt like the new Oyabun made a lot of enemies fast.

The second-to-last page had an interesting name. He was probably the more troublesome from the file so far. The chief of Tokyo's police station, a man whom Kokusui-sai once had in their pockets was now being considered a threat. Not because he wanted to bring them down, Shouyou discovered as he moved to the last page, but because now he wasn't standing in the way of a literal manhunt.

Said manhunt had already started, Shouyou concluded as he read the file of the second in command of the Tokyo police force. Chief Inspector Iwaizumi Hajime had started a war against Kokusui-sai and started by creating a special unit with military help.

_Inarizaki was their first target._

After reading the files a second time to make sure he knew everything, Hinata put the papers inside a backpack and went out, being careful not to be followed he almost crossed the whole district before finding an empty alleyway, so far from main lanes it was the perfect place to get rid of the files.

Inside a metal garbage can, in the back of a restaurant so that the smoke of the burning papers would be mixed with the smoke from the chimneys around, he watched until every last trace of evidence had been corrupted by the fire before he headed the opposite way which he came from.

Shouyou made it two blocks before he stopped in his tracks, looking around as he heard someone panting and then the noise of something heavy falling. His eyes moved to the tiny alleyway, almost hidden away between so many store signs. It was dark, the tall buildings around masking the sun. It wasn't of his nature to get involved in fights, but he wanted to watch either way, so he entered the tiny alleyway and found a boy -no, a man, he realized once he caught a glimpse of his face- fighting a guy easily twice his size.

Hinata wouldn't call it an unfair fight so soon, because the small man had nothing except a swollen eye while the bigger guy had a busted eyebrow and seemed to have gotten a lot of stomach punches so far, if his inclined posture told Shouyou anything. He leaned his shoulder on the wall as he watched the small one, as quick as he himself was, move around the bigger man easily while delivering punch after punch. After what felt like half an hour, but truly was just around seven minutes, the big guy fell to his knees panting, blood on the right side of his face as he looked up the other.

"Fine!" He all but cried. "Tell your boss I'll pay whatever he wants! I'll pay double!" His voice was a tiny bit louder than what would be considered ideal for what he was probably insinuating, which made the small boy lift his leg and hit his face with his knee. Hinata heard the crack of the guy's nose before he fell back, limp.

"Fucking moron," the small one said as he finally let his stance relax. He was panting as well, his hands on his knees as he tried to even his breath. It took him a minute to notice Hinata standing behind him and immediately get ready for another fight. "Square up, bitch."

But Shouyou wasn't in the mood. "Calm down, Van Damme. Not looking for a fight," he threw his gloved hands up, a smirk on his lips. "Now, what exactly did he do for you to kick his ass this badly during daytime?"

"None of your fucking business," the short one was quick to answer, although he was visibly glad there wouldn't be another fight. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Shouyou shrugged, putting a hand inside his back pocket and taking a white handkerchief out of it. "Here, there's still blood on your knuckles," he offered, as if it would be enough to not have to deal with a moody troublemaker. While the troublemaker took it from his hands to clean up, he kept wondering if Osamu had heard what they were talking.

As if reading his mind, his phone buzzed in his pocket. A small message. Enough to make him smile.

> _He's one of ours._

Hinata waited for the man to finish cleaning his knuckles and then extended his hand out. "I'm Hinata Shouyou."

The shorter man furrowed his brows together, a question mark on his face as he looked at that hand. But then the phone Hinata held on the other hand made him smirk back at the orange haired man. "Noya," he said, ignoring the hand extended towards him and instead pointing proudly at his own chest. "You must be new, huh? I heard the rumors about new blood. You don't look like Osamu's usual street rats." Raising an eyebrow, Hinata looked Noya up and down for a second. Black t-shirt, loose pants and a pair of dirty Nike's. "Don't let the look fool you, this is just fun for me," Noya's head moved towards the big guy still out cold on the ground. "We'll meet again in no time, until then I believe you should head out before this idiot wakes up."

Hinata nodded respectfully. "Will do. See you around, Noya-san." The shorter man waved slightly, almost dismissively as the orange haired man neatly folded the bloody handkerchief and put it back in his pocket. If it was a regular, State-approved mission, he could use all those samples of blood to run background checks. This time he was on his own, though. It was nothing but a dirty handkerchief he would have to wash throughout.

Walking slowly back to his rented room, he received a second call. By now Hinata knew he was only to listen and execute the orders given to him.

"Choose a target and bring me proof. Once you do, you'll be guaranteed full protection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it bigger? I don't even know, but I know the story will start getting a shape from now on.


	5. Let's Kill Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time something like this happened he was twenty. He had been on his first official undercover mission for about two weeks when the boss of a rather small and insignificant drug cartel had put a gun on his hand and told him to make a choice. It took him two minutes to pull the trigger. He told himself he was making that man a favor. If he didn't pull the trigger, the farmer would've been tortured until he was begging to die. Shouyou told himself he was being merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death.

_Two days later._

_4:13 pm._

Over half an hour ride away from Ginza, Chief Inspector Iwaizumi was sitting behind his wooden desk, several articles and papers spread all over the smooth surface covering it completely. His hands on his hair as he tried to make sense of every detail.

That wasn't his job, but his right hand man -and also the brain of the new operation- was doing a favor for Hajime's superior. Kei wouldn't arrive for about two hours, which implied he was alone with his own thoughts. That is if his brand new acquirement borrowed from the military force didn't walk in on his office. His face completely blank of any emotion was probably the reason he had come to like the kid. It matched Hajime's perfectly, although Iwaizumi knew how to show anger every now and then.

"Sir," he said, closing the door behind himself as he held a sealed, black package. "This is for you."

Holding his hand out, Hajime waited for the younger to give it to him. Once the package was placed on his hand he realized it was a little lighter than he expected. "Thank you, Kageyama."

With an accentuated bow, the younger left the room silently. He wasn't very famous inside the precint, being from a higher level than regular cops yet still younger than every single officer. Anyone could see the officers in their late forties almost growling when they had to address a twenty-seven years old soldier the same way they should their boss. Kageyama didn't care enough to notice though, which gives him even more points with Hajime.

"Let's see," Iwaizumi muttered to himself as he squeezed slowly and carefully the package. Once concluding there wasn't anything harmful inside, he opened it to find a stack of photos.

For a moment he thought maybe it was a mistake as he saw so many different people in those photos. Some he knew, big investors on Ginza, shop owners, owners of famous hotels... It felt random, at very least. They were pictures dating the last two days within different hours of the day and no correlation between any of them. At least not until the last picture. A man on the harbor, his sleeves up to his elbows showing the kind of tattoo Hajime had several pictures of on his table at the moment. Once he realized that, he restarted the search from picture to picture. On each, a small portion of similar tattoos would appear on each man's arms, unintentionally. It was almost nothing, or at least nothing he could use to bring all these man in. But it was quite frankly disturbing.

There was two things that could be taken from that 'gift'. 1) Someone was doing a better job at tracking down Kokusui-kai than he did. 2) Someone knew he was investigating Kokusui-kai, which was dangerous and could jeopardize his whole career in law enforcement.

There was also so many reasons for a person to send those pictures to him. Either they were also doing the same thing, or wanted to help, maybe these were edited to make him look like an idiot, or maybe someone wanted something from him. The last thought really scared him. During his thirteen years as a police officer, not once has he broken any law. He was seen as boring to any of his colleagues who every now and then used their badges to escape a ticket for speed limit, or accepted bribe for minor crimes. Iwaizumi was always focused on following the law strictly. And although he condemned the civilians who didn't, it was ten times worse when it was someone that had the same badge as him who didn't follow the rules. He despised deeply all the dirty cops he had encountered and made it his job to make them go down.

His mind couldn't wander far, though. Because soon enough his phone rang with a message from an unknown number.

_Unknown number:_

_How'd you like my paparazzi skills, Inspector?_

_I figure you wouldn't mind a little push, even though it's barely any legal evidence to take anyone to court._

_But I might have more evidences, if you're up for business._

Hajime wasn't expecting this. The fact that someone, somehow, got his phone number and was offering to give him more info about important people within the mafia was concerning. This could very well be a trap.

_Iwaizumi:_

_How do I know I can trust you?_

His hands were shaking, but not as badly as his moral compass. Buying information wasn't something out of the ordinary, but for Iwaizumi it always happened because someone simply was lucky to have the information he needed and wanted money out of it. There was a fine line between someone greedy for money and someone that wanted to trade information for something else. Any favor they ask of him could very well be illegal. Would he do it? Betray his ideals just to take down Kokusui-kai?

Considering the craziness in the town in the past year, there was a part of him that would jump at the chance.

_Unknown number:_

_You can't. That's the funny part. But both you and me are looking for the same thing, so might as well help each other while we're at it._

For a few minutes he just stared at the screen, deep in thought. He took so long he received another message.

_Unknown number:_

_Hide the pictures and don't tell a single soul about it. You can't trust anyone._

_I'll be in touch soon._

Although he didn't particularly believe this to be true, he hid the pictures inside the package and put it inside his coat's pocket, ready to take it home with him. He had a safe in his house for a reason.

_Ginza._

_11:32 pm._

Hinata had already picked his target even before Osamu could give him the order to do so. Not it was merely a question of when the CEO of a powerful metallurgical company would walk to the harbor for a meeting. Not that there was one, Shouyou had came to the conclusion most of these rich old hags were about as stupid as a teen on the internet and would believe almost anything. Lucky for him.

The supposedly meeting was about his former alliance with Kokusui-kai, considering they were the main suspects of having send someone to cut the finger of the biggest Yakuza oyabun. Of course the man in question was scared shitless of a retaliation from Yamaguchi-gumi. He was alone since he left Kokusui-kai and couldn't trust anyone he used to. The last thing he wanted was to also be on Yamaguchi-gumi's bad side.

One fear left to the other and all things considered, the man drove himself to the harbor, alone and without telling a single soul where and who he was meeting with. Not that any information would be useful, Shouyou made sure of that. Once he left his car, he was already a dead man walking. He did as it was instructed, leaving every digital object inside the car along with any weapons.

He walked the path to darkness with shaking hands, hoping to prove he was not a threat to anyone. Unbeknownst to him, he had proved such a thing the moment he made the decision of actually coming there alone.

Hinata stood in a safe distance, in the dark, wearing his usual leather gloves. He wouldn't wait too long, it was not his deal to play with the prey. That man in front of him was nothing but a obstacle he needed to get out of his way in order to achieve a bigger goal. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, getting himself mentally ready for such acts.

The first time something like this happened he was twenty. He had been on his first official undercover mission for about two weeks when the boss of a rather small and insignificant drug cartel had put a gun on his hand and told him to make a choice. It took him two minutes to pull the trigger. He told himself he was making that man a favor. If he didn't pull the trigger, the farmer would've been tortured until he was begging to die. Shouyou told himself he was being merciful.

The second time it had been the same boss that put the gun in his hand. Three weeks later. Shouyou had enough of his instability and mind games, he was starting to kill just for the thrill of it and it ticked something within Shouyou. He had to put an end to it, not because of mercy but because it had to end. After bathing his hands in that filthy blood, he went on to buy his favorite leather gloves. Ever since then, there wasn't any job he did without them. Shouyou promised there wouldn't be anymore blood in his bare hands and if so, there wouldn't be any in his conscience. After his third kill there was a body count that surpassed the amount of people he has had in his bed, but they were nothing but numbers in his memory.

After all, he was just doing his job.

With that thought in mind, Hinata was almost laughing at himself. He had put bullets into uncountable skulls, had stabbed people to the point they were begging for a quicker end, but he had never stabbed a syringe of poison into a man's neck before.

However, he turned towards the man from the darkness surrounding them, extended his left hand out and the fearful man shook it. Using this to hold the man from running, Shouyou's right hand moved so fast the man couldn't react. He fell down, hands on his neck trying to stop the poison in his system. Uselessly so.

Withing a few seconds his airways were already corrupted and he died from lack of breath minutes after. It was a clean death, Shouyou knew it was quite possibly a perfect one. Leaning down, he stole the man's signature ring and put it inside his a plastic bag before leaving.

Now all that was left was to wait for the cops to find his body.


	6. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're not here to kill me, what are you doing?"  
> The stranger kept moving towards him. "Who told you I'm not here to kill you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! Writer's block sucks!!!!!!!!!!!

The picture of an important member of Japan's elite was all over the news in the morning. Chief inspection Iwaizumi Hajime was the first at the scene after an anonymous call to the police station. He arrived not even half an hour after the CEO's death. The supposed crime scene was, at seven in the morning, still being analyzed. Hajime explained to the cameras the cause of death was still unknown and it would take a couple of more hours until he could make a final statement.

With that, he left the scene. His mind was racing faster than he could process while he drove away, towards the mortuary. The pictures he now hid in the safety of his own house showed him that same man he saw lying lifeless on the cold and humid floor last night. He should be grateful, it meant there was one less bastard from Kokusui-kai. But there was still something off with the whole thing. He could feel it.

Just as he was about to turn the engine of his car off, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He shouldn't even be surprised. Hell, it wouldn't be surprising if the person messaging him was the murder. It just meant he was in deeper shit than he anticipated.

**_Unknown number:_ **

_Someone seems to be acting faster than you, Inspector._

Iwaizumi really wasn't in the mood to be texting with a very suspicious person at the moment. He wanted to go check the body to see if he indeed had all those tattoos the pictures showed him. The chief inspector left his phone in the car as he went to the morgue check on the body of the dead Yakuza.

Within two hours the very tired cop was heading home, after giving his right hand man the instructions of how to proceed with the investigation in his place. He desperately needed a few hours of sleep. Although his mind screamed at him to be alert, he still drifted into a peaceful snooze that was only interrupted once daylight had already vanished and the moon was shining outside his window. But it was not the lack of the heat of the sun nor the presence of the bright full moon that woke him up from his deep slumber. It was his survival instincts that made him aware someone was watching him. It was a feeling at the back of his head that gave his entire body chills. The feeling of not being alone.

It didn't take him long before reaching for the gun he had on his bedside table, just an arm's reach away from him. But instead of the cold metal of his Glock, his hand met nothing but the wooden surface. That's when he felt a bigger chill run down his spine. He could fight, sure, but it would be for nothing if the enemy is just going to shoot him point blank.

Lucky for him the dark silhouette standing at his bedroom's door was not looking for blood. The entire house was lightless for Hajime didn't think he would be waking up only after dark, so he couldn't see a thing of the figure standing a few feet from him. "Good to see you're up, Inspector. I am truly sorry for barging in, but since you haven't returned my texts I thought you'd be in danger."

The voice was soft, something that caught Hajime by surprise. However, it was still a very cold one. He couldn't see past all that darkness, but he was sure that man wasn't holding a gun. "I also thought it would be better to have this conversation face to face."

With a couple of small steps, the man's face was enlighten by the moonlight that came from Hajime's open window. Iwaizumi had seen a couple serial killers and psychopaths during his career. It was a common thing for them to be attractive, after all their looks just ensured victims would fall for their scam. However, Hajime was pretty sure he was looking at a man who could take down an entire battalion of trained soldier just by how beautiful he was. If before he thought about fighting, now his mind was racing with excuses about the way his body was reacting to the blessing of being in the presence of such a human.

"Where's my gun?" He asked, because his mind couldn't form any new thoughts. The beautiful stranger's lips curled in a smug smirk. In any other person it would irritate Iwaizumi, but in this man it just made him want to smile.

He didn't, though. "In the living room," he explained as his feet moved forward.

"If you're not here to kill me, what are you doing?"

The beautiful stranger still kept moving towards the bed. "Who told you I'm not here to kill you?" The stupid smirk still didn't disappear from his lips. Chills once again moved down Hajime's spine. Although he seemed to be joking, it was still frightening to have a stranger that close to him. "Jokes aside, today's your lucky day inspector. I'm here simply to prove I'm not the one you should be suspicious of. I'm not Yakuza, see?"

Well, he might not have been there for the solemn reason of murdering Iwaizumi, but his actions were just as deadly as a bullet. The beautiful stranger, cladded in a silky black button up shirt, soon opened half of the top buttons and exposed his chest and shoulders to Hajime. His skin, although clean of any tattoos, still contained enough scars to make Iwaizumi wonder what life he's led so far. And also to wonder what would it feel to touch those scars.

"Now that that's out of the way, I am here to warn you about doing your job better. There's some powerful people hiring hitmen to take down the list I gave you." Hajime wanted to ask how he knew that, but he was far more focused on checking the man out. "If you take more than a month, you'll be hunting down bodies instead of gangsters who can actually be of use. I imagine you'd like to interrogate them rather than run autopsies?"

Hajime nodded for a moment, then waited for the man to continue. A few seconds of silence after, he realized there wasn't anything left to say. "Wait, that's it. You want me to arrest them?" Iwaizumi sat up, the covers slipping to his waist and the gentle night breeze reminding him he was wearing nothing but his underwear under the sheets. "This can't be it. I know your type. What's in it for you?"

And the smirk was gone with his last few sentences. The beautiful stranger now had a seriousness in his face that reminded Iwaizumi of his own face. It was bordering anger. "I highly doubt you know my type at all, Iwaizumi." The stranger, at the foot of his bed, then moved to step besides the officer before leaning his body towards Hajime. Licking his lips briefly, the stranger moved his hand to touch Iwaizumi's. "Don't get ahead of yourself and think you can give me anything I want."

Beautiful stranger hit a nerve. Iwaizumi was about to protest when his jaw was held with as much force as the inspector was ever held. His face was pulled slightly up and his hands moved instinctively to grab the arm of beautiful stranger. However the force was just for show, he soon realized the beautiful stranger wasn't about to start a fight. Very much the contrary, those cold eyes were just moving from each of his features and down his body shamelessly.

For a milisecond Iwaizumi saw beautiful stranger's eyes flicker with lust and it was the moment he realized that throwing his morals away was nothing against having his pride hurt. Because for that milisecond he wanted to be useful. One way or another.

The second after that, he wasn't as sure anymore. Because as much as beautiful stranger was, well, beautiful. He didn't seem to be Hajime's type at all. Something about him was still instigating, nevertheless. "However, there may be a way for you to pay me back directly."

And even if it was something he could have denied, Hajime still parted his lips and allowed beautiful stranger to kiss him. He still allowed beautiful stranger to sit besides him and fight for dominance. A fight Iwaizumi had never lost to anyone before, but felt intrigued enough to throw the towel this once.

That's how Hajime ended up straddling a lap and locking his fingers into messy _orange_ locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of the harem!!!!
> 
> Did I mentioned I'm a Hinata!top enthusiast??? Because I am!! I won't be writing any smut, honestly I'd just embarrass myself trying to write that, but I can leave it slightly open for interpretation like I just did.


	7. Welcome to the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been working with bad guys for a couple of years now and seen almost everything you can imagine. But I've never seen someone with as much scars as you. Wanna tell me the story?"
> 
> Shouyou's first instinct was to smirk. He didn't exactly love his scars but he also didn't give a fuck what people thought of it. They were there, there was nothing left to do, move on. The elegant man in front of him was quite probably an already graduated doctor, which implied he had submitted himself to the Hippocratic Oath. 'Do no harm'. His hands were clean, unlike Shouyou's. "How about I tell you over dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like Daichi!!!!

Once Iwaizumi had been worn out enough to fall asleep, Shouyou didn't waste time before getting dressed and going towards the door. He would have to hurry three blocks to get to his car and check his phone to see if Miya had sent him anything. Staying for over an hour with Hajime had not been in his plans, initially it would be just a conversation to check up on the Inspector and then he would be on his way back to the car he rented this morning.

The tracking of his phone made it impossible for him to take it to Hajime's house. Osamu would most definitely realize where he was and he would be hunted by any of the Inarizaki's hitmen. Not that he was doing anything that could be seen as treason. He was just banging a very, very attractive man. Which was totally in character with him. Shouyou wouldn't claim to be experienced in dating. He's had only one boyfriend throughout his lifetime and that only worked because he had three year mission in Brazil. But he still had his fun wherever he was. Be it Tokyo or in the middle of a forest besides a cocaine lab.

Walking towards the front porch with his shirt still open and adjusting his gloves, he had been counting the few hickeys Iwaizumi left on his torso as he went to open the door. Hurried footsteps made him stop, though. On the other side of the door he could see a silhouette that was bigger than himself. Shouyou quickly dodged to the wall, however due to the darkness in the room he knocked what looked like a picture. It didn't fall but it was enough noise to make another person suspicious. Cursing mentally, he hurried towards the kitchen.

Shouyou was quick to jump outside the window as he heard the other person finally opening the door and calling out to Iwaizumi. Worn out by the ginger, the inspector would definitely be out for quite some time and wouldn't be able to even acknowledge that someone was calling out for him. He did his best to run towards the main street, but he was being followed through it all.

Damn tall people and their long legs.

But Hinata was a trained agent, so he was quickly approaching the parking lot where he had parked his car. Once he went inside the building it would be easy for him to lose his persecutor until he reached the third floor where his car was.

That is, if he had managed to disappear behind a pillar before a bullet hit his shoulder.

The pain was nothing new to Hinata. He had been shot before, but it was never something easy to deal with. He winced and cried out briefly, biting his tongue as he kept on running towards the cars on the first floor of the parking garage. Hiding besides a car, Hinata wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that his persecutor, quite probably a police officer and friends of Iwaizumi, had just shot him without even thinking twice. There was no warning and the bullet could have been lethal if he wasn't running as fast.

Suspicious would be an understatement.

Hinata moved quickly to the short wall that separated the slightly elevated first floor of the parking lot from the neighboring dark alleyway. In there he allowed himself to hiss and press the wound on his shoulder. He'd have to make the officer following him look somewhere else so he could get to his car.

Eventually he managed to climb the stairs to the third floor, climbing inside the car and immediately checking the phone, he sighed out when he realized Osamu hadn't contacted him at all. Then he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and realized some truth had to come out sooner or later. Sooner would be more beneficial for him, though, which is why he drove right to Osamu's club in the outskirts of Tokyo. From the outside he called the one number on the list of contacts. Miya Atsumu.

"I need help." He had to gather all his strength to utter the sentence. It was painfully humiliating to be calling out for help, but he couldn't just walk inside his rented room dripping blood to stitch himself up. No, that would get him kicked out and the police called, both which could get him in trouble with Osamu. Hospitals weren't an option as well, police would still come to ask questions and when they realize he wasn't even supposed to be in Japan, his mission was done.

"What?"

He hated this one sibling, definitely. "Help, Atsumu. As in I got shot and can't go back to my place. I need someone to patch me up so I can go back home." With a deep sigh, Atsumu ordered him to go to a warehouse a few blocks away. It was very well hidden between other warehouses that looked exactly the same, no one would give it the time of day. Perfect place to hide.

When he parked his car in front of the warehouse, Atsumu opened a side door and went to him, one gun on each side of his ribs on his holster, his hands seemingly ready to pick them and shoot Hinata if he was lying. But as the orange-haired male got out of the car Atsumu could see that his left side was covered in blood. He wasn't wearing a painful expression that Atsumu had seen over and over, it was more like annoyance at the wound. For a second the blonde twin thought it was just because it was superficial, but then the light hit Shouyou's chest and he lost count of how many scars were on the man's body. "Come on in, you're lucky Doc was working late. He usually leaves early."

With a nod, Hinata followed him inside. The open floor of the warehouse was dusty and mostly empty, saved the two containers to the far right. Atsumu led him towards the containers, only to pass them into a small corridor that lead into a staircase to the underground. Damn mobs and their love for underground facilities. The underground was a long and clean corridor that seemed bigger than the warehouse sitting on top of it, which made Hinata realize most warehouses around it must've belong to the same person. Atsumu and Hinata passed four different doors before the twin stopped and _knocked_ with a scowl on his face. It was clear to Hinata that Atsumu wanted to be more than what he was. He wanted to be more than second in command under his own brother.

Inferiority issues were not foreign to Hinata at all.

The door opened to reveal a man a bit taller than Atsumu, brown hair combed perfectly slightly to the side and a smirk on his lips that showed Hinata he loved the fact Atsumu had to knock. "I see you're still capable of following orders," he said in an excited manner to Atsumu, who only rolled his eyes and turned around to walk further into the hallway.

"Fuck off! Patch him up and send him home already," the twin called out, angrily walking away. Hinata wanted to laugh, but before he could he was being pulled inside the room.

"I'm Doctor Oikawa, you must be Osamu's new pet, am I right?" Hinata barely had time to check his surroundings when he was pushed to sit on a stretcher. It was only while the Doctor was pulling his shirt open that he could see what was definitely a replica of a hospital trauma room. He could even see some bags of blood by the corner inside a vault. "He has such a good taste."

Then Shouyou snapped back to Oikawa, looking at him as if analyzing the man. He wasn't affected by being called 'pet'. He had been called worse things. "I guess so, if he has you," it wasn't meant to sound flirty, Shouyou bit his tongue softly as he realized Oikawa was now almost devouring him with his eyes.

"Who said he has me?" Oikawa teased as he pulled Shouyou's shirt off to take a good look at the orange-haired man's wound. He started working on cleaning it as soon as he put on new gloves. "I don't work for Inarizaki, in case you're thinking it."

Shouyou laughed a bit, wincing as his wound was cleaned. "So that's why you can mouth off Atsumu, huh?" Oikawa nodded, eyes fixed on his shoulder.

"I actually like Atsumu. He likes me too, you know. But it's just so funny to mess with him." Hinata nodded with a small smile. He would know. Atsumu still shoot daggers at him with his eyes for his little stunt when they met. When Oikawa started doing the actual stitches, Shouyou's shoulder was already under the anesthesia, so he didn't even notice. "I've been working with bad guys for a couple of years now and seen almost everything you can imagine. But I've never seen someone with as much scars as you. Wanna tell me the story?"

Shouyou's first instinct was to smirk. He didn't exactly love his scars but he also didn't give a fuck what people thought of it. They were there, there was nothing left to do, move on. He knew his partners in bed always took their time to look and some even dared to touch the scars, it was part of him after all, but none ever questioned him about it. Most were already scarred people in their own ways, however the elegant man in front of him was quite probably an already graduated doctor, which implied he had submitted himself to the Hippocratic Oath. _'Do no harm'_. His hands were clean, unlike Shouyou's. "How about I tell you over dinner?"

His smirk was mirrored on the taller man's face as he finished the stitches. "You're gonna have to do better than that, new pet."

But Shouyou wasn't one to give up so easily. "I guess I'll have to get shot more often, then."

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. "So you plan on getting hurt just to see me, huh? Isn't that a little childish?"

"I can handle the pain."

"Apparently not the pain of being rejected, though."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings, Doc." Hinata's hand moved to his bare chest, but his smirk didn't budge.

Oikawa sighed. "Why do I have the feeling the only pain in here is going to be you in my ass?" And then his eyes almost comically widened as he realized what he had said. _Shit shit shit fuck fuck_ -

"If you ask nicely, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the guy who shot Hinata? Why did my inspiration suddenly die? Why was Oikawa in there but claiming he doesn't work for Inarizaki? Why is Oikawa such a bottom?
> 
> Y'all will find out........ I can't even pretend I know when, but not after Christmas, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, things I feel the need to explain:
> 
> 1\. Shouyou is Japanese, but he lived most of his teenage years in the USA.
> 
> 2\. Shouyou is 30 years old, just like most characters.
> 
> 3\. This is going to be a long fic, so stick around if you feel comfortable waiting a week or two for the next update.
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter if you want to talk: @shoyotheninja


End file.
